


壁花少年

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 1





	壁花少年

“庞宽，庞宽，哎，发什么呆呢又？”

女孩儿撑在台子上坐着，晃悠着小腿在泳池里摆弄水波，一只脚踝上系的红绳被荡的漂起来，庞宽盯着那儿看，可再怎么仔细都只能看见一条细细的绳子，虽然红线衬都女孩儿的脚腕更白更漂亮，但总归是没有那把钥匙的，就还比不上一截平平无奇的松紧带。

可能是自顾自的讲了好一会儿终于想起来缺个捧哏应声的，女孩儿抬手在庞宽眼前晃了两下，水珠甩飞出去糊了他的视线，庞宽不对焦的盯着她肩上那条泳衣的红带子出神，想着多久了呢？从那件事到现在，半个月？半年？还是已经有半辈子了？

自从八十年代过去他就不再计数了，好像哪年都差不多，反正东西总是茬茬换茬茬新的越变越高清方便快捷，只留下他停滞不前，觉得所有那些都挺次挺没劲挺无聊的，或许是他自己就没什么意思吧。

他唯一记得的是那年电影院放了部《阳光灿烂的日子》，他和女朋友一起摸进去说是约会，其实也不过是两个半大小孩儿假模假式的坐着，各自揣着一肚子不知道什么心思瞎糟蹋片子。庞宽出来的时候只记得电影里一句说青春期男孩儿脑子里脏的让人不敢想，但却又渴望纯洁爱情的台词，和马小军一猛子栽沟里的那一幕。他有点不确定这些都是他的幻想还是真的，因为那女孩儿主动拉他的手了，他到现在手心里都还是一片闷着的潮湿，下意识低了头，却又正好对上女孩儿一截白白的脚腕，上头套着个进场之前还绑在手上的皮筋，穿着把应该是她开家门的钥匙。

“你喜不喜欢我啊？”

女孩儿这话问的有点突然，但更让庞宽意外的是半走神的自己居然下意识就溜出来句喜欢。他不知道的事很多，记不得的事更不少，但他清楚的记得和女孩儿是怎么在网上认识，又怎么观察了人好久都没法儿确定她是更喜欢彭磊还是自己而迟迟没有动静，毕竟她晒的照片儿里总是同框着两个男孩儿。直到女孩儿有一天主动给他发了私信，他几乎是立刻发出了邀请，说来看我们演出吧，我送你票，结束了我请你吃宵夜。

那晚庞宽撇开了彭磊他们一个人带着女孩儿去弄了份卤煮，女孩儿边挺有滋味儿的吃着边笑话他，说吃这么重口亲嘴儿得多味儿啊。他明明蹦的太过一点胃口都没有，却盯着女孩儿的嘴唇咽了口口水，把问题抛回去，说那你让我亲吗？女孩儿就好像挺不好意思似的笑了一下，但又仰着张脸龇着小牙挺横似的看他，说那你想亲吗？

想。

庞宽下一秒就被喂了个卤煮味儿的吻，看着哈哈大笑的女孩儿，终于也跟着笑起来。所以就是了吧，喜欢。这回换庞宽主动抓住女孩儿的手，他们还站在电影院门口，庞宽问她饿吗，女孩儿就认认真真摸了摸自己的肚子闭眼感受了一秒才摇头说不饿。庞宽就又被逗笑了，说那我带你回家吧，新写了歌儿给你听。女孩儿就高高兴兴的跳上他的车后座，搂着他腰闹腾的嚷嚷驾，驾！

“小王八蛋，我又不姓马。”

“那我也不叫八蛋，就小王。”

两个人就这么点没劲的事儿岔了一路大王小王三带二隔壁老王的也不觉得无聊，庞宽领了女孩儿进门弹完了新歌，由着她霸占了键盘前的座位，自己从背后伸出只胳膊抓着她的手按键，左手搭在她肩上，就这么顺理成章的把女孩儿搂在怀里，眼看着天色越来越暗才又有点犹豫的收了手，没太琢磨好是该送她回家还是让她留下。可女孩儿显然也不需要他拿主意，自己就顺势站起来往浴室里钻，关门前探个脑袋问他，热水往哪边儿开啊？

庞宽就又咽口水了，女孩儿接过他T恤的同时也不忘寒碜他，小流氓。

哗啦啦的水声鼓噪着庞宽的耳朵，要说什么都没想那肯定是扯淡，可要说到底想什么了，他自己也把不准。也许抱着睡一觉就也挺好的。

最后庞宽是在女孩儿光溜溜还挂着水珠的两条大腿里撂下笔冲进浴室的，他洗的很快，出来的时候想着要好好收拾收拾这个小混蛋。可看见乖乖趴在键盘上，盯着他刚写的半拉谱子歪歪扭扭的按键哼哼She's different from all the people的女孩儿时，他就又只是过去抱她了，抱到床上放下来裹到被子里搂着。谁叫她和所有人都不一样呢。

女孩儿一开始很安分，只拿大腿贴到他腿上动了几下就像调整好了姿势似的安静的睡着了。庞宽的心跳慢慢平复下来，好一会儿搂着女孩的手才轻轻的在腰上摸了几下，没想到却猛的被女孩儿捉住了手腕，带着一脸逮到他了的坏笑，另一只手就摸索着向下了。

后来在进入的时候停住了，庞宽没去想她是不是第一次或者别的，只是被女孩儿的眼泪给砸退了。女孩儿说疼，疼，太疼了庞宽，他就没法儿再进一点儿了。帮他撸出来的时候女孩儿打着小哭嗝边磨蹭床单边跟他道歉，庞宽说没关系，也是真的觉得没关系，反而是好一会儿没从被引导着给女孩儿用阴蒂弄到高潮这事儿上缓过神来，原来女孩儿根本不需要插入就能爽。庞宽脑子嗡嗡的消化着这个信息，不知道什么时候睡了过去。

关系就这么稳定下来，庞宽从醒了发现边儿上躺着个人有点懵到醒了发现边儿上没有人才懵好像也没花太久的时间。他和女孩儿再没真的做过，反正现在两个人已经很好了，女孩儿总会用手和嘴帮他，也只需要他用手回馈。他们一起听磁带的AB面，喝空一瓶又一瓶的北冰洋穿起来当风铃挂门上又总磕着脑袋傻笑，聊音乐，聊乐队，聊的最多的挺当然的就成了彭磊。庞宽总是不吝强调彭磊是个天才的，但他很少遇到有人能这么不厌其烦的听，甚至和他一样发觉到彭磊的好。他觉得自己应该带她去见见彭磊他们的，可不知出于什么原因，他从来没这么做。

时间飞快的就翻到了他们出国巡演的时候，国外经常连口热乎的都吃不上，网也不好使，好容易弄了个手机发条消息出去都只能打汉语拼音。庞宽闷的精神不好，打开手机看到的又只是一条条女孩儿闹脾气说他不回信儿野没影儿了的指摘。他突然就一阵没来由的心烦，直接关了机，等再回国，分手好像就也不是什么意外的结局。

可怎么就又滚上床的呢？庞宽不太明白，不过也无所谓了吧。他听着女孩儿说你根本就不在乎我，由着女孩儿问你到底有没有喜欢过我。他认真的想了想，对着女孩儿说我没变过，结果女孩儿就认定，他是从来没喜欢过她。

“要是彭磊肯定就不会这样儿。”

他的手还揉在女孩儿阴蒂上，谁都理不清是怎么话赶话冒出来这么一句。但也没关系吧，说彭磊好这事儿上庞宽从来不打折扣，尤其是彭磊不在的时候。彭磊确实比他强，任何方面。

“那你叫他的名字吧，叫吧。”

庞宽突然加快了手上的动作，碾着女孩儿耳朵不依不饶的拿牙齿磨蹭着舔。他把原本空着的那只手贴在女孩儿胸口，拇指蹭着硬挺的乳粒刮弄，下巴搭在女孩儿肩膀脖颈上，故意用那点没来得及打理的胡茬刺她。女孩儿不一会儿就真的叫着彭磊的名字在他手底下抖着腿高潮了，庞宽说不好自己到底是什么感觉，好像除了有哪儿空落落的漏风之外，一切都再正常不过。他抱着哭了的女孩儿，在女孩儿一句句的对不起和关于她不应该这样的道歉里叹气，他想说我爱你，但话说出口也只是没事儿，真没事儿。

女孩儿去洗澡的空档里庞宽联系了彭磊晚上吃饭，她洗完澡出来光着两条腿，脚上还套着个穿了把钥匙的松紧带，几乎就和庞宽第一次见到她的时候一模一样。可庞宽却知道不一样了，他最后一次亲了女孩儿，吻落在她目光有点闪躲的眼皮上，说你去给我放首歌儿吧，咱们待会儿出去吃饭，跟彭磊一起。

她没有他想的那么高兴，表情反而更拧了几分。庞宽把这理解为愧疚感作祟，但又有点贼心不死的还是想做最后一点尝试。他咕咚咚干了半瓶北冰洋，在一个汽水味儿的嗝的推动下终于说出口。

“我喜欢你。”

唱机爆发出一声巨大的唱针划了碟片的噪音，两个人都牙酸的吸了口气，女孩儿揉着耳朵放弃了摆弄，转过头来问他，你刚刚说什么呢？

庞宽就又笑了，小口嘬着剩下的汽水说没，我车掉沟里了，我刚想起来，我们待会儿打车去吧。

神经病。女孩儿小声嘟囔着翻了个白眼，跑到镜子面前认认真真给自己抹口红，庞宽看着她，又想到电影里那根红色的泳衣肩带了。他又开始怀疑所有和女孩儿有关的一切都只是他的白日梦了。

直到他见到彭磊，彭磊也点头跟女孩儿打招呼庞宽才确认至少这一秒是真的。他略过了关于女朋友，哦，现在该说前女友了的介绍，只说是一朋友，之前买磁带的时候认识的，喜欢的口味跟你挺一边儿的，就想起来叫上一块儿吃个饭。

彭磊就心领神会了，龇着小牙低头笑了一下又寒碜庞宽两句。庞宽从来没质疑过他们的默契。

女孩儿又抖擞出那股子刚认识他时候的精神劲了，庞宽看着她和彭磊有来有往的岔上，借口说去冒烟到厕所洗了把脸。开水的时候不小心滋到了裤裆，出来那俩就都坏笑着说他尿裤子这那的不行，被他反手就甩了一脸水珠。

彭磊搭着女孩儿肩膀护着女孩儿两个人一起躲子弹似的边跑边笑着躲水的时候庞宽也笑了，夏天应该就是这样的，而他总是喜欢夏天的。

当晚庞宽找了个话茬提前溜回了小出租屋，等他再被提醒起这事儿的时候，是彭磊打电话约他一块儿吃饭，让各自都带上女朋友的局。他一直知道彭磊是天生就会的，和他不一样，彭磊是天才，各方面都是。没有电吉他能自己想法儿造，没有基础能自己哼哼着就出那么好听的旋律和词儿。现在也是，没有经验就知道怎么和女孩儿好，平时嘴上没个门把儿有蜜没蜜的叨叨个不停，真跟女孩儿好上了却第一时间就记得广而告之，词儿也像他写歌的时候一样用的恰到好处，女朋友。

彭磊总是认真的，不像他，散漫又没个正形。

就比如现在，庞宽的选择不是明说自己没有女朋友，也不是干脆就推了这局，而是打开网页找出了关注他时间最久并且也还在关注的一个女孩儿，一条私信发过去。

「晚上有个饭局来吗，就在我们常去演出的那个livehouse见，我去接你。」

见了面才知道是个北漂的江南姑娘，庞宽跟人逗了两句自己根儿上说也该是江浙沪那边儿的男孩儿，后半句内敛腼腆还没说出口就被姑娘过于热切的目光盯的卡了壳，不清不楚的就还有点愧疚。他知道自己这么做可能不太好，但真见了这姑娘才意识到，是太不好了。

最后庞宽就没再岔话题的直接交代了情况，重点不知道怎么就全落在了跟人说你不想我现在就送你回家上。姑娘没接茬，几秒后主动挽上他胳膊冲他笑，说想，特别想。说从现在开始我就是你一顿饭的女朋友了，你记好，我叫kk，可能就也是你未来很长时间的女朋友呢。

太不对了。庞宽沉默着低下了头，对上姑娘光溜溜的脚踝又撇开视线，最终把手插进了兜儿里没去牵她的，就这么任姑娘搂着他胳膊。

晚饭的味道庞宽已经记不得了，只记得女孩儿原本套在脚上的钥匙拆了下来，穿上了根挺好看的链子挂在胸前，松紧带也挺理所当然的不见了。跟钥匙一块儿穿着的还有个拨片，显然是彭磊的手笔。女孩儿跟彭磊一人一句的互损个没完，其他几个朋友都笑说这以后家里日子要翻天了，只有庞宽挺不合时宜的敬了杯酒，说你们懂什么，人家这就跟鞭炮似的，喜庆热闹，天天过年。

太不合时宜了反而就不会被当成是冒犯，彭磊先笑骂了一句去你的，女孩儿就也跟上。大家又嘻嘻哈哈的闹成一团，好不容易熬到结束，庞宽看着kk说，我送你回家吧。

结果就半推半就的把人带回了自己家。

当然也还是没做到最后一步，庞宽一边哄着人说进去疼，一边在心里笑自己真是成了全方位的手活儿大师。弄完了就挺没什么兴致的翻了身要睡觉，结果又被从背后抱住了，就也没拒绝的礼尚往来着在她手里也出来了一次。感觉到小姑娘还有点不安分又不甘心的委屈劲，就抓了那只手放到自己胸口拍了拍，说困了，下回吧。

“问你话呢，到底想什么心思呢？”

庞宽被有点恼了的女孩儿一推，半倒在泳池台上，却也只是没怎么在意的又撑回去坐好顺势站起来，摇了摇头说没，想晚上吃什么呢。女孩儿就又不怎么满意的嘟了嘴，说这才四点多呢，饿死鬼投胎啊你，急什么。

“总得给人留点儿时间收拾收拾不是。”

他没再搭理那姑娘，掏出手机拨通了一个号码。边走边说我晚上还有约，你自己解决吧，也不管被他丢在身后的姑娘气的直拿水泼他。

上次是怎么就没再联系了呢，好像是kk问了一句他是不是就喜欢那样的吧。那个女孩儿，彭磊，庞宽在此之前从来没意识到他们有什么一样，更没想过自己对彭磊还能有什么心思。他现在也想不起来自己那时候是什么反应了，反正是又逃了吧，他大概挺擅长躲开所有那些没辙的、不行的，和所有诸如此类的一切来骗自己开心，反正从结果上看，快乐本来也就是虚幻的、不能思考的，哄自己开心，最后就也是真的开心了。

可是他还能这样多久呢，没有人一块儿撒丫子胡闹咕咚着一瓶瓶北冰洋瞎玩，好像就连夏天都变味儿了。前两天彭磊好像说要结婚了，那他也该走出这一步了吧。

“嘟——嘟——喂？…庞宽？”

电话被接通了，庞宽应声点头，随即想到女孩儿那边看不见才加了句嗯。

“晚上有个饭局来吗，就在我们常去演出的那个livehouse见，我去接你。”

“啊？啊，来，来，我马上到。”

庞宽就又笑了，挺久违似的被逗笑了。可能他真的也挺混蛋的吧。

“逗你的，没局。”

他听到女孩儿那头的沉默里明显的失落，只停顿了一下就又小声补了句就跟我，kk，就跟我。

“出来吃个饭吧。”


End file.
